One Kiss Before Angels Fall
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: Just Malec based one shots and drabbles! Title is from "Before Angels Fall" by Short Stack. Rated T A/M R&R!
1. Introductions

_A/n: Hey everyone! Here is something a little different. I found a 100 writing prompts online and decided to write a one shout for each prompt. So, this should be interesting. I did this because, I was having troubles writing my other stories.. so maybe this will help me get some inspiration. _

_Anyway, on with the first one shot?_

_Prompt #1: Introduction._

Alec was sure his heart was going to burst because of the speed it was going at.

He was walking hand in hand with Magnus, over to his parents. He was going to finally introduce them to him.

"Are you okay, darling?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah. Come on" Alec said with a playful smile, as he tugged Magnus over to his parents.

They stood in front of Robert and Maryse. Alec cleared his throat and his parents looked at them. Maryse lifted one eyebrow and Robert had a curious expression on his face.

"Mother, Father. This is Magnus Bane.. my boyfriend" He said with a steady voice.

To his immense surprise his mother smiled a very little smile at Magnus and took his hand in hers and shook it once before putting it down. Robert did the same.

"Its nice to officially meet you, Magnus" Maryse said.

"You too" Magnus replied, a little timidly.

"Wanna go sit down now?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded. So they told Alec's parents that they would talk to them later and sat down.

Maybe introductions weren't so bad.

_A/n: Okay! So one one shot down.. another 99 to go! Haha, oh my! This shall be interesting. _

_I might have some others up later! It all depends.._

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	2. Complicated

_A/n: Thank god for snow days, right? I wasn't hoping that there would be one, but this morning my dad comes into me and my sister's room and tells us that there's no school. And me being half asleep mumbled something unintelligible and went back to sleep. And so, now that I'm pretty well rested I decided to update this one shot story thing. _

_Anyway, lets go on with the one shot?_

_Prompt #2- Complicated. _

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Alec didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with Magnus, but he's in love with Jace. Wasn't he? You couldn't be with something and love another. It just didn't make any sense at all.

Why couldn't he just go and tell Magnus what he really felt.

Oh right, because its _complicated._

Why couldn't he tell his parents, that he was not so straight?

_Its complicated_ The little voice in his head whispered.

He wished that everything wasn't so complicated. Then maybe he would have enough guts to tell his parents about all of _this_. And tell Magnus how he felt. And probably get over Jace.

This seemed like such a long a tedious list.

_A/n: Okay then.. drabble #2 is over with! These things seem so short! I'm not used to it. I'm only writing things with 5-10 pages of work! Not .. this. It seems weird to me. _

_Anywho.._

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	3. Making History

_I Don't Own Anything.._

_Prompt #3- Making History_

They were truly Making History.

Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane were probably the first gay couple ever in the Shadow world. They were different. They were in love.

And that's all that mattered.


	4. Rivalry

_I Don't Own Anything.._

_Prompt #4- Rivalry_

Alec had always thought that he had some sort of rivalry with Magnus' small cat.

It was probably true. Every time he stepped into the apartment the small white cat attacked him. Well, not any more, Alec finally decided.

He was going to take down the enemy once and for all.

He opened the apartment door very quietly. Shadowhunter stealth came in handy this time. He crept inside and shut the door gently. He scanned the room in the minimal light that was glowing iin through the window.

No sign of the enemy so far.

So far So good.

He got down on his hands and knees and crawled down the hall. He heard a slight pitter patter of paws on the floor. Alec got up from the floor and quickly walked into the kitchen. Hoping the small kitten wouldn't find him.

The pitter patter of paws were getting closer. So close that Alec could have _sworn_ that the cat was in the exact same room as him.

He hid behind the island in the center of the kitchen. He heard the noise again and got ready for an attack.

Which probably was the best thing hes done. The small white, beast of a cat jumped out in front of him. Alec jumped up from his place on the floor and crouched.

"So are you ready for battle?" He asked.

He must have lost his mind because he was expecting a great fight from a cat the size of a Guinea pig.

Chairman Meow stared up at Alec, as though he thought the same thing. He then jumped at Alec's leg. Clinging to his leg, his nails digging through the jeans and tearing at his flesh.

Alec hissed in pain and tried to kick the cat off, but Chairman Meow didn't budge.

"Get off you stupid, good for nothing, idiotic, stupid-" Alec ranted, when a light flicked on.

Magnus stood in the doorway of the kitchen with an amused expression on his face.

"Alec? Why is Chairman Meow clinging to your leg?" Magnus asked.

Alec sighed.

The enemy won this round.


	5. Unbreakable

_A/n: Hey everyone! Sorry for my lack of updating! I wasn't really inspired but I forced myself to sit down and write something, anything even! Although, I have been busy writing a whole bunch of random one shots. But not writing chapters for my stories! _

_So again, sorry._

_Prompt #5- Unbreakable_

Magnus had always thought his heart was unbreakable. Like it was made out of this high resistance substance. Like nothing would never be able to break it.

There was a lot of times, though, when he though he felt little bits of it break. Like the time his _very first_ boyfriend broke up with him, because he thought what they had between them was sinful in every shape, way and form. That guy wasn't very loving. But Magnus loved _him_, just a little bit.

He thought he felt his heart chip a little more when he found Chairman Meow on the side of the road, beaten, cold, and starving. So he picked the little kitten up off of the ground and cradled him in his arms like a baby. He didn't want to leave him out in the cold, so he brought him home and kept him.

He thought a piece of his heart fell off whenever Alec talked about Jace. About how wonderful Jace was, how he was in love with Jace. Everything was all about Jace to him. Every single little thing. But even then, he still put up with it, because he didn't want to make Alec mad and make him leave.

He thought another little chunk of his heart fell away when Alec was attacked by the greater demon, and was so close to death. It scared Magnus to know that someone he came to care for so much was very much close to death that they could taste it.

But all of those things didn't come close when he got a phone call from Isabelle, saying that she, Alec, and Jace had been out hunting demons and Alec got severely injured and didn't make it back to the Institute.

No, he felt his heart shatter into a million little pieces. The pain was unbearable, it was nothing he ever experienced before.

So maybe, the most unbreakable things had their breaking point.

_A/n: There you go! I hope you liked it. Anyway the next one should be up sometime later. _

_Review?_

_Peace, Love, and Skittles!_

_Chantelle xox_


	6. Obsession

_A/n; Here is the next chapter to this crazy mess, that I like to call a story! _

_Prompt #6- Obsession_

_Third Person POV:_

Magnus didn't know why people always said he was majorly obsessed with glitter. Even Alec said he has a problem.

He merely called it a 'fascination'

_A/n: Short.. but sweet! _

_Review?_

_Peace, Love, and Skittles _

_Chantelle xox_


	7. Eternity

_A/n: Here is another chapter for you guys! :)_

_Prompt #7- Eternity (I was looking forward to this one)_

_Third Person POV:_

Magnus was struggling for breath as his chest tightened when he heard the news. He didn't want to believe it, he couldn't believe it.

He couldn't believe that his blue eyed shadow hunter was.. _dead._

It couldn't be true. Magnus had only seen him just the night before, and Alec was thriving with life and happiness. Well, the first one yes. But the second one.. not so much.

They had gotten into a fight when Alec brought up the prospect of _eternity._

_"I want to spend eternity with you" _Alec had said, with much conviction in his voice.

Magnus winced. He knew there was a spell in the Book of White, that could make someone immortal. But he could turn Alec. He didn't want Alec, see his family grow up and die. He couldn't do that to the only person he had ever loved so much.

_"I cant, darling"_ He had whispered sadly.

When he said that, Alec had stared at him with a look of pure sadness.

_"Why?" _ He had asked, almost on the brink of tears.

_"Because. I don't want you to stay young forever, and have to see your family grow up and die"_ Magnus had explained.

And even with that said, Alec still wouldn't drop it.

_"Please? I love you so much. I don't want to die, and leave you" _ Alec had said. with a few stray tears running down his face.

_"I cant"_ Magnus had pleaded.

Alec adopted a stony expression. He put the mug of coffee he had been drinking down on the coffee table and stood up.

_"Fine"_ He had whispered harshly.

And without a glace back, Alec had strode out of the apartment. But Magnus didn't know that, that would be the last time he would see his beautiful and sweet boyfriend.

_And darling, all you wanted was eternity.._

_A/n: Ende._


	8. Ice Cream

_18/06/11_

_A/n: Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated this thing in a bit! Here's a new prompt for you guys!_

_Prompt # 8- Ice cream!_

_Enjoy!_

It was an abnormally warm day out. Alec and Magnus were lounging around in Central Park, something that they didn't do a whole lot. But today was nice out and Magnus wanted to enjoy the nice weather while it lasted, so Alec agreed to go to the park with him.

Alec sat up on the grass, while Magnus laid his head in Alec's lap. Magnus had his eyes closed and he had a lazy smile on his face. If Alec really listened, he could have sworn that he heard Magnus purr like a kitten.

Alec was looking down at his boyfriend with loving admiration, and ran his hands through his spiky and glittered hair. He didn't mind that much that his hands came back with a multitude of sparkly colors on them. He just chuckled lightly and shook his head at his boyfriends obsession with the stuff.

He heard Magnus sigh and start to stir. He stopped running his hands through Magnus' hair and pulled them away, and laid them down on the grass by his legs.

Magnus opened his eyes, and stared imploringly up at Alec. "Why'd you stop?"

"Sorry," Alec blushed. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Magnus smiled a sleepy smile. "You didn't wake me. I was awake for a bit now. I just didn't want you to stop."

"Oh" Was all Alec said.

They stayed there in the calm and comfortable silence for a few moments, before Magnus started to sit up and lean against Alec's chest. He laid his head on the shadowhunter's shoulder and sighed in content. It was moments like this that Magnus would always cherish.

"Isn't this lovely, darling?" Magnus asked.

"It is" Alec agreed.

They sat in silence for another little bit before Magnus broke it again.

"Darling?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Alec said.

"Do you wanna go and get some ice cream?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded and gave him a small smile. They got up from the warm and slightly damp grass and laced their fingers together. They made their way over to the little ice cream stand that was situated at the entrance of the park. The guy at the stand gave their entwined hands a weird look, but didn't comment.

"Two vanilla ice cream cones please" Magnus said.

The guy gave him a nod and got their ice cream. Magnus handed him over a ten dollar bill and took the ice cream. He gave one to Alec and kept the other for himself. He grabbed onto Alec's strong hand and smiled.

"Come on darling, lets walk home" He said.

As they walked away, it wasn't long before they heard the guy at the ice cream stand muttered something rude, under his breath. Magnus stiffened and turned around. Alec released Magnus' hand and placed it on his chest.

"Magnus, its okay. Forget about it" Alec said softly.

Magnus sighed but nodded. They entwined their hands again and made their way over to a park bench that was painted blue. They sat there in silence for a few moments, enjoying thier ice cream. Magnus then noticed something from the corner of his eye.

"Alec, you have a little ice cream on your nose" Magnus giggled.

Alec blushed and reached up to wipe it away. But Magnus reached over and stopped his hand. "Let me."

Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec's nose, getting rid of the ice cream in the process. Alec blushed again and Magnus smiled. He couldn't believe how cute his little shadowhunter was.

"What?" Alec asked, feeling a little self conscious.

"Nothing" Magnus replied while shaking his head.

It was a perfect day, in his opinion, with a perfect boyfriend.

_A/n: Okay, suckish ending! But at least I updated!_

_Review?_

_Chantelle oxo_


End file.
